thepotatoefrandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashlynn (Demigod RP)
~~Ashlynn~~ "Getting Lost is a Good Way to Find Yourself." Information '''Mother: '''Cybele, raised by Artemis '''Siblings: '''Known to her, none. '''Father:''' A mortal she doesn't care about '''Full Name: '''Ashlynn Lilith Moore '''Nick Names: ''' Ash, Ashie '''Species:''' Demigod '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Age: '''20 Description Ashlynn has long, blackish purple hair with silver tips. She's thinking of cutting it to her shoulders, but right now her hairs up to her elbows. She usually wears her hair in some sort of style, but mostly she ties it in a ponytail and lets little strands fall out and doesn't retie it for a long time til it falls out. She usually wears a black sweatshirt with white linings on the sleeve and jeans. If it's sunny, she has a purple undershirt. Her face is oval and she has silver ice eyes, with a little twinkle in them. She carries a dagger with her, along with a bow and arrow. Depending on the lighting, in the sun her hair is full of color with a vibrant purple and a beautiful crescent silver tips. In snow or cold weather, it might become a little duller. As a really young kid she has silver hair. Status/Powers Aim with Bow and Arrow - '''9/10''' Strength - '''5/10''' Speed - '''8/10''' Intelligence - '''8/10''' Patience - '''4/10''' Honesty -'''5/10''' (''and now a list of things Cybele children can do c;) i totally did not copy and paste'' Offensive #Children of Cybele have the ability to transform any aspect of earth into any weapon they desire. Only one weapon can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who created it. Defensive[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cybele_Powers?action=edit&section=T-2 Edit] #Children of Cybele have the ability to make an opponent feel as if their feet have become hardened and stuck to the ground, making their movements slower.If the user attacks while this power is in effect, it automatically wears off. So the power is purely defensive. #Children of Cybele are able to create a earth wall, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to temporarily block attacks. Passive #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to communicate with all wild animals. #Children of Cybele become more sensitive to their surroundings and feel stronger when in mountains, caves and forests. #Children of Cybele heal faster when they touch a piece of nature such as a tree or a flower. Supplementary #Children of Cybele can telekinetically move elements of nature, such as rocks, plants and vines. The part of nature must be roughly two to four meters away from the child, cannot be 2 or 3 the size of the user. The bigger the element of nature and the more elements moved, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele can create small boulders roughly two times the size of the child, this can be used for a diversion, hiding, or thrown as a weapon. However the longer the boulder is used, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele have the innate ability to call upon all nearby wild animals for aid in battling, as well as take control over animals that others are controlling (such as a child of Zeus with birds or a child of Poseidon with horses etc.). The larger the group of animals, the more energy is drained. #Children of Cybele can use dirt, mud, rock, stone, etc to teleport anywhere on Earth. Which could be known as Earth-Travel. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. #Children of Cybele have the ability to morph into a lion/lioness for a short time. They can turn into either a full lion or a humanoid cat form. In the human/lion form, they are twice as faster and stronger than before. Their senses are also quite sharper as well. They also tend to be more violent and volatile in this state. Once the transformation ends, the user is extremely drained. Using the hybrid form is more draining rather than the full lion form. They will not be able to move and could possibly faint. '''NOTE: ASHLYNN HAS NOT MASTERED ALL OF THIS, ONLY A FEW THINGS. IT TAKES TIME AND EXPERIENCE TO MASTER EVERY POWER.''' Flaws Ashlynn gets frustrated very easily. She can't take a deep breath and forget about it. She holds grudges and never forgets. She hates when anyone brings up what she did to Damian. She's different now- she wouldn't do that to anyone unless they hurt her friends/family. She can maybe go overboard when attacking and do something worse than a bloody face. She doesn't forgive easily or give second chances. She feels like nobody understands her at times and isolates herself, bottling up feelings inside. Backstory When Ashlynn was born, Cybele could not take care of her. Cybele left her in the forest, knowing that someone would come to take care of her. She wasn't harmed but was left there for a day before Artemis' hunters came and took her into their camp. She was grown as a hunter of Artemis, never knowing her real mother. At 8, she was riding gazelles and horses, shooting arrows and practicing. She grew tough- grew to hate men, attack and love her hunters. At this age, her hair was a silver color, like her eyes. She wore simple clothing that camoflauged with the forest. At 12, she became impatient. She wanted to go to the forest on her own, but Artemis wouldn't let her. She said it was dangerous out there- and it was better to stay with the hunters. Frustrated, on her 13th birthday, Ashlynn ran away, deep into the forest. She camped out for a few nights and started to grow alert. She couldn't sleep anymore, she felt as if something was watching her. She finally found her way to the city, and started off just wandering around. Monsters started coming after her as if she was a Godess' daughter- and she found out one day when she took a train to an old, abandonded town. There was a forest there, and she wanted to apolgize to Artemis. While wandering, she found a demon who wanted a sample of her blood. Bravely, Ashlynn fought the demon and kept him captive. She was scared if she let him go he would kill her, so she dragged him along, finding out his name was Damian. She then met the rest, etc. Phobias Loosing people she loves. Monsters. Things trying to kill her. People criticizing her when they're right. Being wrong. Being patient. Liking people who won't like her back. Personality Ashlynn can be tough when she needs to, though she has a sweet heart. A soft spot for animals, too. She grew up believeing to only trust someone when you know them really well, and that's what she does. You would be lucky if she'd ever trust someone who she just met. That never happens. To her closest friends she's goofy, and she takes competition seriously. She can attack without blinking, but can never kill. If it's from the Underworld, maybe. But she always accept's people's choices and feelings, even though she might not agree with them. When you first meet her she could be a little cold but as you get to know her she can be a nice person. Just don't mess with her when she's in a grumpy mood. Friendships Alicia- Shade- Lyra- Damian- Chase- Scott- Lyna- Jekyll- Emiko- Blitz- Gallery